Jane Hollowood
Jane Hollowood was one of the prominent writers in EastEnders in the 1980s having been responsible for 49 scripts between February 1985 and August 1989. Also in 1989 alongside Charlie Humphreys and Tony McHale she took on the role of storylining the programme following the departure of Co-creators Julia Smith and Tony Holland and Mike Gibbon who was appointed executive producer following their departure turned to the most experienced writers and asked them to take on the role of the producing the storylines for the show. In her early years, before taking on such a huge part and being an average writer, she was responsible for hard-hitting storylines such as the fatal cot death of baby Hassan, the showdown between Den, Angie and Jan and the Christmas and New Years episodes in 1987. Upon becoming a storyliner, Hollowood remained in that position until August 1989. But she has had over a dozen more work on other TV dramas such as Angels, Grange Hill, The District Nurse (a show created by the creators of EastEnders), Eldorado (another show also created by the creators of EastEnders) and The Bill. While juggling her career as a television writer, Jane has also had a knack of turning up on our screen as an actress, and she has appeared in some of the UK's high profile television shows such as Emmerdale, Coronation Street and Brookside. Episodes written by Jane Hollowod 1985 (12 episodes) *Episode 2 (21 February 1985) *Episode 5 (5 March 1985) *Episode 6 (7 March 1985) *Episode 25 (14 May 1985) *Episode 36 (20 June 1985) *Episode 39 (2 July 1985) *Episode 48 (1 August 1985) *Episode 54 (22 August 1985) *Episode 63 (24 September 1985) *Episode 67 (8 October 1985) *Episode 76 (7 November 1985) *Episode 86 (12 December 1985) 1986 (9 episodes) *Episode 96 (16 January 1986) *Episode 101 (4 February 1986) *Episode 112 (13 March 1986) *Episode 117 (1 April 1986) *Episode 126 (1 May 1986) *Episode 133 (27 May 1986) *Episode 164 (11 September 1986) *Episode 174 (16 October 1986) *Episode 181 (11 November 1986) 1987 (13 episodes) *Episode 210 (17 February 1987) *Episode 219 (19 March 1987) *Episode 235 (14 May 1987) *Episode 246 (23 June 1987) *Episode 254 (21 July 1987) *Episode 260 (11 August 1987) *Episode 273 (24 September 1987) *Episode 278 (13 October 1987) *Episode 290 (24 November 1987) *Episode 298 (22 December 1987) *Episode 300 (25 December 1987) *Episode 302 (31 December 1987 - Part 1) *Episode 303 (31 December 1987 - Part 2) 1988 (9 episodes) *Episode 310 (26 January 1988) *Episode 323 (10 March 1988) *Episode 343 (19 May 1988) *Episode 344 (24 May 1988) *Episode 360 (19 July 1988) *Episode 366 (9 August 1988) *Episode 381 (29 September 1988) *Episode 387 (20 October 1988) *Episode 397 (24 November 1988) 1989 (6 episodes) *Episode 417 (2 February 1989) *Episode 441 (27 April 1989) *Episode 442 (2 May 1989) *Episode 460 (4 July 1989) *Episode 470 (8 August 1989) *Episode 471 (10 August 1989) Category:Writers